Glaedr
Glaedr was a male golden dragon. His Rider was Oromis. Although Glaedr was a strong and rather large dragon (Saphira said herself that he was three times bigger than she was), he was disabled - his left foreleg was severed by a terrible blow leaving a white stump in place. Both Glaedr and his Rider, Oromis had remained in hiding in Du Weldenvarden, living on the brink of the Crags of Tel'naeír for their safety, for if they had died before one of the remaining dragon eggs had hatched, then there would be no one left to pass on the secrets to the new Rider. History Glaedr hatched for Oromis when Oromis was twenty years old. They trained together as Riders, and for near a century they traveled the world over, doing missions and tasks set for them by Vrael, the leader of the Dragon Riders. Eventually, Glaedr and Oromis tired of being sent on missions and spending their lives always fighting and exploring. So the both retired, and decided to teach young Dragon Riders, and pass on their knowledge. Ilirea When Oromis and Glaedr moved to Ilirea, they took on one or two apprentices at time. Eventually they took on Morzan, Brom, Saphira I, and Morzan's dragon. Morzan was full of self-importance, and Brom idolized him. Oromis did not approve of the way Morzan was using young Brom, but there was little he could do but separate them, and Oromis wanted to see if Morzan could learn to be responsible first. Glaedr trained Morzan's dragon and Saphira I. He trained them in breathig fire for as long as they could, doing acrobats in the air, carrying heavy loads while flying, and other forms to gain endurance.( the same way that saphira was trained) Morzan's dragon and Saphira I probably didn't get along very well, as Morzan and his dragon ended up killing Saphira I in The Fall. Glaedr was probably good friends with Saphira I, as they were together a lot, and they were closer in age then Glaedr and Saphira II. The Fall Morzn and his dragon betrayed the Riders, and helped Galbatorix slaughter Riders. Morzan and his dragon killed Saphira I in battle, enraging Brom, who later tracked Morzan down and murdered him with his own sword, as Brom lost his sword Undbitr when Saphira I was killed. During The Fall Oromis and Glaedr went into battle, and Glaedr was maimed, his left forleg being cut off (possibly had been torn off by another dragon's teeth) and leaving a white stump. Oromis was captured, and tortured by the Forsworn while Glaedr was injuried, unable to help him. Oromis was so busy protecting his sanity while the Forsworn was torturing him that his magic ability was affected instead. Oromis and Glaedr eventually escaped however, and hid among the elves, awaiting another Dragon Rider to rise, so they could train him/her. ''Eldest'' Glaedr became Saphira's mentor, teaching her how to tame her breath of fire and also showing her how to properly fight. He ended up becoming Saphira's object of affection. Saphira had thought that Glaedr would be her mate, despite his large size, but her affection for him was rejected (possibly because of his affection for dead Saphira I, as it was idiotic for them not to try and save their species by mating). Later, with Eragon's advice, she apologized for her actions after she attacked him due to his unfavorable reaction (Interestingly enough, this mirrors Eragon's romantic advances on Arya). Brisingr In Brisingr, at the battle of Gil'ead, Oromis and Glaedr were killed while Galbatorix was possessing Murtagh's body. Oromis, who suffered one of his seizures, was struck down by a blow from Murtagh, and after ignoring the rest of the battle to try to get his Rider to the elves below to heal him, the gold dragon was bit in the back of his head by Thorn. However, Glaedr had previously given Eragon and Saphira his Eldunarí, his Heart of Hearts, and lived on not in flesh but within the Eldunarí. It was through his Eldunarí that they felt Oromis's death and that of Glaedr. Possible romance One reason Glaedr did not respond to Saphira II, was because he had had feelings for Saphira I. It is a very probable thing, as it was idiotic for Glaedr not to mate with Saphira II because they were one of the last dragons alive. There evidence of this. Trivia *The cover of Brisingr features Glaedr. *One of the Japanese versions of Eldest already featured Glaedr, instead of Thorn. Christopher Paolini has stated that, because of this, the Japanese covers of Brisingr will feature the Lethrblaka instead. *When Glaedr's Eldunarí glows faintly, Arya says something in the Ancient Language and it resumes it's former glow. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males nl:Glaedr